What Happened Before Curiosity Killed The Cat
by Yoi no Chi
Summary: This is what Gaara and Sakura were doing when Kankuro and Naruto stormed in on them from Curiosity killed the cat. PLEASE READ! I'll give you some cheese cubes!


Me: This story of what Sakura and Gaara were doing before Kankuro and Naruto stormed in on them in Curiosity Killed the Cat!

Eddie: Why?

Me: Because someone asked me to do it and I said I'll try –pulls out some cheese cubes-

Eddie: -glares- You and that curiosity stuff you already made a sequel!! –throws green beans at Yoi no Chi-

Me: So? –dodges the green beans-

Eddie: You still have to do that five page report on Amelia Earhart! –throws more green beans-

Me: I'm half way done –sticks tongue out-

Eddie: I'm not talking to you anymore –turns around-

Me: But you have to say the stuff you normally do –throws a cheese cube at Eddie's head-

Eddie: Fine, Yoi no Chi does not own Naruto but she does own some tic tacs and some cheese cubes

Me: On with the story! –hops up and down- Oh and it's going to start a week before Naruto and Kankuro walk in on them!

* * *

Sakura was gracefully lying on the warm lap of her maroon-haired boyfriend on the couch in the family room of the Kazekage's mansion, when her hyper, blonde-headed teammate danced into the cream-colored room with Gaara's annoying older brother Kankuro. "Kankuro is teaching me how to waltz" chimed the kyuubi container, accidently stepping on Kankuro's foot.

"Naruto, stop stepping on my feet!" the walnut-eyed ninja yelled, stomping on the dancer-in-training's foot. "Hey! Don't do that" fumed the ramen-loving Konoha ninja, glaring at his so called friend. "I wouldn't have done that if you didn't step on my foot" growled the copper-haired man, glaring back at the sapphire-eyed guy.

"Should we go?" quietly asked the rosette, glancing at her teammate and the puppet-master who were dancing while glaring at each other. Gaara nodded and used his sand to transport them to his room. Even from the safety of the teal-eyed Kazekage's room they could hear Naruto and Kankuro screaming at each other but this time it was something about Sasuke is going to kill Kankuro for eating the Uchiha's tomatoes.

"I think we should stay in here until they calm down and when Sasuke is asleep" Sakura mumbled, sitting on Gaara's queen-sized rouge bed. "I think so too" agreed the high-ranked ninja, getting on his bed. "What should we do know?" asked the emerald-eyed woman, rubbing her boyfriend's shoulders.

They both blinked then shouted at the same time, "Videogames". The sand wielder jumped off his bed and quickly ran over to a walk-in closet with all the best and not so best videogames ever in it (a note from Yoi no Chi: I wish I could have the best videogames ever but they cost money and I don't make enough to buy them and the stuff I need like cheese cubes).

"What are you the mood for?" called the maroon-haired man from inside the closet. "I'm in the mood for Sonic Unleashed" replied Gaara's girlfriend, dashing over to the Kazekage's huge flat screen. "Why do you want to play Sonic Unleashed? When Street Fighter II is way better" whined Gaara, secretly using his sand to move Sonic Unleash for it to be burned.

"Gaara, you will not burn Sonic Unleashed" roared the emerald-eyed Konoha ninja, running into the closet. "But that's the only way it will die" muttered the maroon-haired man, glaring at Sonic Unleashed. "How do you know?" Sakura asked, tilting her head to the side.

"I know because I have tried every other way" replied the former Shukaku container, still glaring at Sonic Unleashed. "Show me" joyfully announced the rosette, poking her boyfriend's muscular chest. "Okay, but it's going to be loud and probably take a week or so" explained Gaara, giving a quick kiss to Sakura.

"I'm up for it" courageously declared the Leaf ninja, grabbing Sonic Unleashed. "Do you have a list?" she asked after strolling out of the closet with the Kazekage in tow. "Yes" Gaara pulled out a huge scroll that was hidden behind a bookcase that the rosette never noticed before.

"Where do you want to start?" curiously asked the teal-eyed high-ranked ninja, opening the scroll. "How about we start at number one" suggested the emerald-eyed rosette, walking over to Gaara and the scroll.

"That would be get a chainsaw and rip it in two" evilly chuckled the maroon-haired ninja, pulling out a chainsaw from under his bed. "I never noticed that before" mumbled the Haruno, watching the chainsaw start up. Gaara was laughing hysterically, holding the chainsaw with little swirls of sand flying around him. Thunder and Lightning dangerously started outside as the Kazekage tried to cut Sonic Unleashed.

Sonic Unleashed didn't get even a scratch on it. "I told you" sadly sighed sand wielder, stepping away from Sonic Unleashed. "Well let's do number two" nervously laughed Sakura, looking at the scroll. Gaara read from the scroll, "number two is use sand coffin on it and hopefully it will die". The teal-eyed Kazekage used sand coffin on Sonic Unleashed but the thing didn't die.

"Well, there's still number three" mumbled the Haruno, glaring at Sonic Unleashed. "Number three: get the Akatsuki to kill it" read Gaara, picking up his cell phone. "You have the Akatsuki's phone number?" sweat dropped the rosette, watching the Kazekage call the Akatsuki.

"Not only that but I have them on speed dial" the maroon-haired man chimed, waiting for his so called enemy to pick up. "How you get their phone number?" question Sakura, narrowing her eyes. "Well, while they were sucking Shukaku out of me Sasori started to argue that they shouldn't have a phone number because they're S-ranked missing-nin and shouldn't have one and then Deidara started singing 'Akatsuki got a phone number and it's 867-5309, yeah' so I memorized it" explained Gaara, still waiting for the someone to pick up.

Finally, the leader of the Akatsuki picked up. (a note from Yoi no Chi: I was going to make when Pein talks **bold** but I decided that it was not necessary)

"What do you want this time?"

"I need you to come over to my house and kill something"

"Kill what exactly?"

"Sonic Unleashed"

"Oh well why didn't you just say so to begin with"

"I did, anyway it's in my room"

"Okay, I'll gather the rest of the Akatsuki and then I'll be there"

"Great"

"Good bye, Gaara. Kohan get everyone we have somewhere to go"

"Good bye, Pein"

Gaara pressed the end button on his phone to end the call. "They'll be here in a minute or two" told the Kazekage to his girlfriend. "That's good, but we'll have to make sure that Naruto or Kankuro doesn't come in" declared the rosette, magically pulling out some long pieces of wood and a hammer. "Well it looks like you got that covered" muttered the Kage, eating a cookie.

"What type of cookie is that, un" asked a Deidara, appearing next to the sand wielder making him stuff the rest of the cookie in his mouth so the blonde couldn't steal it from him. Sakura was just finishing with nailing the wood to the door when a pumpkin-colored masked man ran up to her and started hugging her to death.

"Tobi has missed flower-chan so much" sang the ebony-haired missing-nin, still hugging the emerald-eyed woman with all his might. "I've missed you but you have to let go of me or you're going to miss me a whole lot more" panted the Haruno, trying to breath.

"Tobi is sorry flower-chan" sobbed the Akatsuki member, letting go of Sakura and ran over to a corner to cry. "Don't cry" sobbed Sakura, starting to cry too and ran over to the corner Tobi was in. The crying duo hugged each other tightly, repeating sorry over and over.

"Wow" whispered Kohan, stepping over to the duo trying to calm them down. "So where is Sonic Unleashed?" emotionlessly asked Pein, trying to ignore the sobs coming from the corner. "There" Gaara hissed, glaring deadly at the immortal and EVIL videogame.

"Members of the Akatsuki, we are going to try and kill Sonic Unleashed. This is not going to be easy in fact it is probably going to be the hardest thing you have ever done in your life. So I want you to try your best and kill this piece of immortal crap" Kisame raised his hand with a hysterical grin dancing across his face while looking at Hidan and Kakuzu.

"No Kisame that does not mean I give you permission to beat the crap out of Hidan and Kakuzu" Kisame's grin turned into a disappointed frown. "So like I was saying, do your best and you'll have to take turns and no cutting in line, I will tell you who is going to go first. Any questions?" explain the apricot-haired leader.

Kisame raised his hand again. "What is it now Kisame?" growled Pein, annoyed with the navy-haired six-foot-nine member. "Sakura hiccup and Gaara hiccup are making-out hiccup on the hiccup bed" hiccupped the Akatsuki member, gulping down a bottle of sake.

Everyone looked at the bed, the Haruno and Kazekage were not making-out, they were playing twister with Tobi and Kohan. "Fish-stick is drunk" accused the emerald-eyed Konoha ninja from the bed. "I'm hiccup not drunk, hiccup I'm happy and hiccup warm" clarified the drunken man before passing out on Itachi.

"Aw un, look at the two love birds, yeah" smirked Deidara, taking a picture for ItachixKisame lovers around the world. All of a sudden, the annoying twit fell on the floor knock out cold. "Enough all ready. We have to kill Sonic Unleashed" growled Pein, kicking the knock out blonde just for the fun of it.

"Yes, sir" the Akatsuki members said in unison. "Okay, now the first one to try and kill the evil Sonic Unleashed is, Tobi then it's Kakuzu then Hidan then Itachi then Zetsu then Kohan then me then Kisame then Deidara. Got it?" announced Pein, glaring at the rest of the Akatsuki.

Tobi paraded up to Sonic Unleashed and started whacking it with a stick. Sonic Unleashed was still undamaged even when all the Akatsuki members started using all their jutsus. They finally give up around five A.m. the next day. With a quick good bye to Gaara and Sakura, the Akatsuki transported back to their base for some well deserved rest.

"I told you that burning was the only way" panted the maroon-haired Kage after a week of trying to kill Sonic Unleashed. "Fine, we'll try burning it" the rosette sighed, picking up a flamethrower and aimed it at the dang thing.

Sonic Unleashed burnt to a crisp within seconds. Gaara started happily jumping up and down yelling, "The dang thing is dead free cookies for all". "I think I'm going too changed" mumbled Sakura, taking off her shirt.

"Me too" muttered Gaara, also taking off his shirt. Both of them were in their underwear when suddenly Kankuro and Naruto storm into the room yelling, "We know what you're doing" in a very creepy way. Sakura and Gaara glared at them and started chasing them down the stairs shouting, "Come back here you sick perverts".

The fuming duo ran into the kitchen where the puppet-master and the blonde were hiding. "What do you have to say for yourselves" murderously hissed the Kazekage, using his sand to pull Kankuro and Naruto out from under the table.

"We were just curious to know what you guys were doing" whimpered the copper-haired man, wincing as the sand around him and his friend got tighter. "Well know you know" dangerously growled Sakura, clenching her fists.

"We'll let you go this time but if you two ever do it again then you both won't live to see the next day" darkly hissed the maroon-haired man, gently grabbing Sakura's arm and in a swirl of sand they were gone. "I'm going to take a shower. Do you want to take one with me?" whispered the Haruno in Gaara's ear.

The Kage nodded and they both ran into the bathroom.

* * *

Me: I love it! –hops up and down-

Eddie: R&R please

Me: PLEASE FOR THE LOVE OF CHEESE CUBES!!!!!!!!!!

Eddie: MORE LIKE FOR THE LOVE OF GREEN BEANS!!

Me: Cheese cubes

Eddie: Green beans

Me: Cheese cubes


End file.
